Elliot
Elliot ("Elli") Rowan, played by the one who also plays as Kaari Riley, is a diligent military girl looking for a promising life. Personality Elliot is very diligent and docile in her work. She doesn't talk back--no matter if she's against it or not. She will suggest options or ideas, but she never goes against higher ups, or soldiers in lower rankings, as well. Unless she has to bark her orders to them... She's not as open as she used to be. She doesn't like chatting the day away, nor does she like to tell really anything about herself, unless she's close to someone. Which is rare. She doesn't trust as easily as some of her family members, because she doesn't want to be seperated from someone she's gotten so attatched to, which is why she closes herself off to people. Elliot rarely reveals her soft side to people. She hasn't cried in years, and she seems cold to a lot of people. And she finds some people (sometimes teens) highly annoying. She's really soft and sweet to animals, she's one of those types who thinks that animals has as much right as humans do (therefore, she's also vegetarian). She also loves children as much as animals, so she's very considerate to small children. Especially because she was a child, just like most of them were, and their life could get worse like hers did...so she treats them like she's the mother she never had. Appearance Elliot has waist length straight, smooth, shiny, light blonde hair, but it's slightly curled at the end. Her eyes are usually gray, but they change depending on her mood (i.e., green when she's nervous/embarrassed/scared, brown when she's bored/working/annoyed, etc.). Her skin tone is a light peach, but appeares to be tanned. She has a pretty thin body at that, too. Thin waist, long legs, great curves, she's got a great body. Her voice is light and feminine, but demanding when she's mad, but that rarely happens. And her voice matches her appearance perfectly. She walks normally for a woman her age, but a little faster considering how long her legs are. History Elliot's had a normal life. Nothing too drastic happened. She's had a father, a mother, and even a little brother. She was a smart girl too--always brought home straight A's, was always on her best behavior, and she always seemed to have her nose in a book. She was very responsible as a child, too. She always did her chores, and she always spent time with family, and always did her work. She was a very sweet, open, trustworthy girl. After her little brother, Anthony's, birth, it's gone a bit downhill from there. They had economy problems, like every other family, and her parents fought often. After a final fight over the children and divorce, they finally left each other. Her mother claimed Elliot, and her father claimed Anthony. She's been living with her mother ever since. Elliot was very against this, and she even tried to stop it from happening. But nothing could be done, and she couldn't talk to her mother for weeks after this. She barely ever got to visit her father, because her mother couldn't stand her only daughter being around someone she hated so much. She once even tried to runaway from her mother's house, just to see her father one more time (with the help of her brother). Her mother called the police, and they went crazy looking for her. They didn't find her until two days later; she hid in the apartment she currently lives in without being noticed by the other residents. She was a sly child, as well. When she returned home, for the next two weeks, she did nothing but argue with her mother day in and day out. Elliot finally stayed quiet, and barely ever spoke with her mother. She moved out a few years later. It wasn't until she was seventeen that she moved out and became apart of the military. She joined because, well, she needed a job, and she's very good at what she does. She joined about two years ago, and she's in the Intelligence Department. Trivia *Elliot one day found a little calico kitten hiding in apartment. She gently took the kitten out of her apartment; and thought that that was the last she saw of it. It kept coming back for months, until she finally started taking care of it (i.e., leaving it food and water, giving it toys, etc.), and she really got attatched to the little kitty. She later found out the kitten was female and named her Eri. *Elliot doesn't despise sweets, but she doesn't have that big of a sweet tooth, but when she tried ice cream...she got hooked. She has it once every night, but mainly vanilla. She works off the fat and the calories though. *Elliot sometimes babysits. *She always sleeps with the door to her bedroom open. She hates it when it's closed and when it's dark. It...makes her feel paranoid. *Elliot Rowan is related to Katie-Lynn Ash (V1) *Elliot's a Sergeant Major